A Lost Child
by Zalablis
Summary: During a mission, Natsu finds an abandon baby girl in the remnants of a small town. He begins to grow attached to the small girl as she reminds him of himself when Ingeel found him as a child. Will Natsu be able to raise her until they are able to find her parents, and will he have help from a certain celestial mage. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone 'if there is anyone reading' this is my first fan-fiction. When I had this idea I wanted to read a fanfic**_ ** _about it but I wasn't able to find anything and as my favorite anime once said "If there's a book you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." -Spongbob Squarepants._**

 _ **Anyways i hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **(In case you're curious the a quote is actually from Toni Morrison)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters, fairy tail was made by** **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 _ **"Talking"**_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

* * *

The air was filled with the smell of smoke as ashes painted the landscape of a once beautiful town. The buildings that once stood tall were reduced to small piles of rubble that litter the ground.

Team Natsu was currently traversing through the remnants of a small town not too far from Magnolia. They were on a job that required them to take down a small dark guild that was thought to be hiding in this town before they destroy anything and by the looks of it they have been too late.

"Dammit were too late!" A certain fire dragon slayer exclaimed throwing a fiery fist towards the sky.

"Well maybe if you went on the damn train we could've stopped them!" The literal coolest wizard of fairy tail said.

"Oi, it wasn't that far of a walk and besid-"

"Boys stop fighting about the past there is nothing we can do about it, hopefully the citizens managed to evacuate. In the meantime lets search for anyone that survived or didn't make it out. We could cover more ground if we split up, Nastu and Gray will go one way while Lucy and I will go the other." A mage dressed in Armour commanded

"Aww Erza why do I have that stri-"

"You're going with Gray and that is finale" Erza demanded

"But-"

"NATSU NO BUTS" Erza yelled

"Yes ma'am" Natsu whimpered

They proceed on to there instructed directions without realizing the sulking exceed. "Why don't they ever say my name." Happy whined before flying off to the two bickering mages.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 **Natsu's Pov**

"I can't believe I got paired up with you ice brain" I complained more to myself than anyone else. What was Erza thinking, she should know that me and Gray **(Gray and I, I know but I assuming Natsu wouldn't and I'm writing from his Pov)** don't work well together, hell I doubt we will even work at all we will probably just fight all the time.

"Im not happy about either Flame-Brain but let's just get this over with, I think I can safely say that we both don't want to get Erza mad." Gray said while I shuddered thinking of the last time I got Erza angry.

"Natsu just wanted to go with Lucy" Happy added

"Yeah so what" I said with annoyance in my voice, so what if I want to be with Lucy shes my best friend why wouldn't I.

"So you admit you love her." Gray said stretching the word love to mimic a certain flying cat.

"Hey that's my shtick!" Happy said

"I never said that it's just-"

"You want to be with her at all times, how dense can you be Flame-Brain." Gray interrupted.

Now he's really starting to get on my nerve, everyone at fairy tail thinks I am as dense as a brick but they're wrong. I know what love is and I know what a girl is believe it or not. I realize that I have emotions but I'm just not the best at naming what it is that I may be feeling. All i know is that whatever I feel when i'm with Lucy is a good feeling and whether that is 'love' or just a deep companionship is above me and I'm not going to question it because it hurts my brain thinking too hard. I'm a lot better at thinking with my fist or my stomach rather than using my brain.

Suddenly I heard a faint noise that made me stopped. It almost sounded like someone crying.

"Whats wrong Ash for Brains, did I hit a nerve." Gray said in a mocking tone.

"Shutup Snow-cone!" I said trying to pinpoint where that sound is coming from.

"Gray!" I yelled sending him a glare, he finally realized something was up probably because I called him by his actual name and stayed quiet for once in his life. I rapidly turned my head trying to find where that sound was coming from.

"Over there, come on!" I yelled as I began to run in the direction of the noise with Gray and Happy right behind me.

As we got closer the noise became more and more audible by now even Gray could hear the crying from what sounded like a little girl.

We were able to pinpoint the sound to a small pile of wooden planks.

"Over There!" I said running to the pile and began throwing random planks aside along with Gray who was now doing the same thing.

Eventually, after what seemed like years we uncovered a baby girl wrapped up in a small blanket. Amazingly she didn't appear to be harmed.

At first, Natsu was relieved but then felt a huge wave a sympathy rush through his body.

This Little girl was seemingly abandoned like he had been all those years ago. This girl was just like him when Igneel found him and raised him as his own. It was then when Natsu made a pledge to look after this girl like Ingeel for him. At least until they find her parents. If they find his parents.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is short but i'm leaving for a few days to go camping and i wanted to have it out before then. I should update within the next two weeks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews i will be trying to reply to all the questions so feel free to ask away.**

 **As for the story i'm not the biggest fan of OC's and i wanted to say that I don't plan on making the child to big of a character but more of a way for Natsu and Lucy to bond and possibly raise a child. That doesn't mean that the child won't play a role on the story, actually the story kind of revolves around the child.**

 **Ahh, this is so confusing to try and explain, the child may develop personality but i'm not sure yet. I don't want the child to be a sack of emptiness but i still want it to mainly be about Nastu and Lucy raising a child if that makes any sense...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters, fairy tail was made by** **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 _ **"Talking"**_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

* * *

 **Nastu's Pov**

Before I even realized what I was doing I already picked up the small girl and held her so she was facing me and surprisingly her crying began to slow to the occasionally sob until eventually her crying was replaced with the smallest hint of a smile.

"What the hell are you doing put that thing down before you break it you idiot!" Gray yelled but I was to distracted to even thing about retorting.

"I think she likes you." Happy cooed landing on my shoulder to get a better look at the girl in my hands.

"You think so?" I said with a strange sense of happiness rushing through my body.

I made the funniest face I could muster causing her to let out a small giggle before her attention was on the winged blue cat on my shoulder and began reaching for it.

"Happy I think she wants to pet you." I said captivated of this little girl.

In response happy began to fly over in range of the child's hands. "Awww that's so cu-OWWW!" Happy was interrupted when the girl began to pull on his tail and admittedly flew behind my shoulder. "Shes a monster." Happy whimpered.

A couldn't stop myself from laughing at the interaction between them even though i knew it would hurt Happy feelings. "Natsuuu!"

"I'm so-sorry little buddy it was pretty funny" I said between laughs and soon The baby girl, Gray and even Happy joined me but my laugh was cut short when I realized the reason the girl was in my hands, she was alone.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Gray asked even though it seemed obvious to me.

"I'm going to raise her, well at least until we find her parents. Duh."

"Uh Natsu, I'm not sure if that's the best idea. You're not really the most qualified to raise a child" Happy said obliviously trying to put it nicely.

"Qualified?! Ha, he's more of a child than anyone else in the guild even Asuka. What makes you think that you can raise a child." The stripper added

"First of all put on some clothes you're in front of a child-" "What not again!" Gray cut me off, quickly putting on his clothes that he found nearby. "And secondly Igneel raised me and he's a dragon and look how I turned out." I finished.

"It's how you turned out that is the problem, we don't need another child like you running around the guild." Gray sneered

"Hey-"

"Guys stop fighting you're scaring the baby. Let's just find Erza, she will know what to do." Happy proclaimed smacking his paws together.

"Fine." I grunted before trudging back to look for Erza with the others in tow"

* * *

X

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

Erza and I were walking down the road of the destroyed town without saying a word, it wasn't awkward silence... Okay it was but it doesn't look like Erza is going to change that anytime soon witch means i have to... Can i really do that.

After minutes of mentally preparing myself to ask something Erza seemed to notice my internal struggle

"Is something wrong Lucy." Erza said in a strict yet caring tone.

"O-of course not, i was just wondering why you sent Natsu and Gray together." I said out of surprise not meaning to say the first thing that came up in my head.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza said giving me a look.

"N-no it's just that you know that the don't get along together so wouldn't it be easier if you separated them rather then keep them together?" I asked nervously.

Erza let out a small sigh. "I made them go together because they need to stop acting like twelve year old boys and grow up, they need to understand to put their differences behind them and work together as a team. Also I think they do care for each other but they would never admit it." Erza explained.

"Oh that makes sense." I should've if know that Erza wouldn't purposely form an uncoordinated team without some sort of ulterior motive.

"Hey Luce did you find anything" I heard someone yell followed by footsteps. I turned my head even though I already knew who it was from that nickname.

"No not yet, hopefully everyone made it out safely." I answered.

Before I had a chance to ask him if he did Erza began speaking first.

"Natsu would you please inform us why you have a baby in your arms." She asked nonchalantly causing me to almost fall over in shock.

'how did I not notice that he was holding a baby, how could I miss that! Maybe It was because i was staring deep into his ey- I mean staring deep into space, yeah space.' I thought to myself mentally facepalming myself for not realizing.

"Oh yeah, we found her when we were looking for survivors and I think she is abandoned just like I was so that's why I am going to raise her."

"WHAT!" I yelled. if you thought I was shocked before than this is more like being tased or struck by lightning.

"See Lucy agrees with me it's a stupid idea!" Gray yelled.

"Lucy is that true?" Natsu questioned.

"What no! I was just a bit surprised is all. But maybe we should look for her parents." I defended myself. I really didn't mean to offend Natsu in any way and it sounds like he sees himself in the baby girl and doesn't want her to be alone like he once was. 'Honestly I don't think Natsu would be a bad father actually when i think quite the opposite actually. He's strong, funny and loving all great quality's in a father or even boyfri-' My train of thought was interrupted as Erza began to speak and i'm happy she did.

"Lucy's right, we can postpone looking for the dark guild for a while, this girl's safety comes first. It appears that she is the only survivor that didn't manage to evacuate the town. Looking for her parents shall be our first priority but in the meantime we need someone to look after her and Natsu seems more than happy to do so but i would rather not leave them alone in case of an emergency." Erza explained as all eyes went to me.

"What?" I asked not liking the look they were sending me.

"Lucy will you stay with Natsu and look after him I mean her, the baby. you too Happy." Erza asked in a way that made it seem like we don't really have a choice in the matter.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed, obviously overjoyed that they remembered him.

"Uhh, I guess." I squeaked.

"Great then it's settled. Natsu, Lucy and Happy will go back to Magnolia to take care of the baby well Gray and I will look for her parents, does anyone have any problems with that?...No? Great, I would say let's stay the night but it I don't think there would be any hotels in a destroyed town so let's head out right now." Erza decided not leaving much room for suggestions as she started walking away with Gray following suit after a quick goodbye.

"So we should probably get going." I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah but can we walk." Natsu asked with the cutest puppy dog eyes he could muster, my greatest weakness.

"Fine, it's not like we're in a rush." I gave in.

"Yeahhh! Come on Luce!" The dragon slayer cheered as he repositioned the small girl onto his shoulders and began walking in the direction of Magnolia.

* * *

 **x**

* * *

 **Natsu's Pov**

I happily skipped into the apartment entering through the door for the first time due to the small girl on my shoulders.

Lucy decided that it would be best if we stayed at her place for the week to make it easier much to my delight. I already spent most my time there anyways.

I sat on a small sofa while putting the now sleeping baby on my lap.

Lucy sat beside me getting a good look at the sleeping girl.

"So now what?" Lucy whispered trying not to wake the baby.

"Well obviously were going to teach her to write, talk, walk and do awesome magic!" I said a bit to excitedly causing the baby to stir in her sleep causing Lucy to quickly grab the baby and start rocking her.

"Don't yell you're going to wake her you idiot." Lucy harshly whispered making it seem a lot less harsh.

"Sorry I got a little to carried away there." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"But don't you think that's a bit much. Were probably only be looking after her for two weeks a month at most." Lucy said staring at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"But what if they don't find her parents then someone will need to look after her and I would gladly look after her, just like Igneel did for me." I said.

"Well we could always take her to an orphanage or something." Lucy advised

"No! I mean I'm sure fairy tail would be a great place for her." For some reason, i didn't like the idea of her being brought to an orphanage. I would rather have her to have a nice family that I know will care for her like fairy tail. not that an orphanage can't be a nice home or find you a nice family but I would rather know what she's going into. In the short time that I have known her I have already bonded with the small child and I could only wonder if that's what Ingneel thought of me.

"How about we decide after Gray and Erza return, if they can't find her parents then we'll think about what to do okay?" Lucy declared and seeing that it was the best option I quickly agreed.

"Now how about tomorrow we bring her to the guild, im sure Alzack and Bisca will have some baby supplies that they no longer need and it would be nice to see our friends again," Lucy said.

"That's a great idea Luce, i'm so glad you're here" I said with my signature toothy smile. Causing her to smile and maybe it was just the lighting but it looked like her face went red for a second.

"Ok well it's getting pretty late why don't we go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" Lucy Reasoned

"Ok luce." I said before running over to the bedroom and jumping in the bed.

"No Natsu! You're sleeping on the couch not on MY bed, I'll have the baby with me too." Lucy said with emphasizing the word 'my'.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I told Natsu to sleep on the couch even though I knew he was more than likely to be on the bed in the morning and honestly I didn't care as much as I lead on to but that doesn't mean he can just climb in 'MY' bed without permission.

"Aww fine." The childish mage got up slowly walk to the couch before flopping onto it.

I let out a sigh of relief before climbing into my bed and putting the baby beside me, 'I really need to get a crib or something.' I thought to myself.

As i put her down she started to stir in her sleep from the lack of warmth from my arms until she opened her eyes. I was about to lay down beside her when-"Momma." The baby said trying to get closer to me.

"WHAT!" I screamed in surprise.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I'm getting tired of writing baby, small girl etc so Im going to try to think of a name. (Probably just Nashi)**

 **I haven't described what the child looks like yet because i'm not sure what i should make her look like. I might just make her look like what Nashi fanart looks like because thats easy and I'm lazy but if you have any ideas then let me know in the reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Hallowe-wait no, merry** **Christm-no that's not it... Happy New Years! Wow has it really been that long since I have updated... I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter I've just been really busy with school work and my job and haven't got around to writing. So for my new year's resolution, I'm going to try and write every day so I can update more often.**

 **I have realized that this is not the only story named The Lost Child or something similar (All with different plots) which makes it hard to find my story if you were looking for it with just the title so I might rename it but I have no idea what to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters, fairy tail was made by** **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _ **'Thinking'**_

 _ **"Talking"**_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

* * *

Lucy woke up from her peaceful slumber far too early for her liking thanks to the stupid sphere of plasma that we call our sun.

She buried her face in the blankets trying to block out the sun but to no avail. There was no way she was going to be able to fall back asleep now.

Finally accepting her fate she groggily sat up letting out a small sigh before feeling a small weight against her side.

looking down seeing the small girl leaning on her caused all her memories from last night to suddenly rush back into her my mind.

"Oh yeah I forgot, were supposed to go to the guild today." Lucy said more to herself than anyone else while stretching. She swiftly got up from the bed careful to not wake up the baby or Natsu, Wait Natsu!

She quickly whipped her head back to the bed with the speed of 7042 dancing squids but surprisingly there was no sign of the dragon slayer. It must've just been her imagination Lucy thought to herself.

That's surprising, usually, Natsu always sneaks into Lucy's bed at night almost to the point where it is normal, but it would explain why she was so cold last night.

Seeing as how early it and no one was going to be up for awhile she thought she might as well use the time she had, quickly garbing a pair of clothes from her dresser as she made her way to the bathroom where she would have a nice long bath to kill the time..

* * *

 **X**

* * *

"Ahh, that was nice." Lucy said as she walked out the bathroom with all signs of her morning grogginess gone thanks to her bath.

She decided to make breakfast for everyone considering that Natsu was still asleep and they weren't really in any hurry so she started to make her way to the kitchen when she heard the faintest noise. Lucy turned her head to the source fearing that it might be a mouse but to her relief it was just Natsu sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He looked so peaceful while sleeping, unlike his usual destructive self. Without even realizing what she was doing Lucy began walking over to his sleeping frame and was soon standing right in front of him. His salmon colored hair covered his eyes while his mouth was left slightly opened letting out slow steady breaths making him look like he was in a deep sleep.

Realizing what she was doing she quickly walked away trying to ignore the fact that she was just watching her partner sleep when she heard another noise.

"Lu-cy."

Freezing in her tracks Lucy turned around to be faced with a still sleeping Natsu to her relief. Wait does that mean he was thinking of her in his sleep.

Letting curiosity get the best of her she began to lean closer in an attempt to hear what Natsu was mumbling in his sleep when she suddenly tripped over herself immediately closing her eyes and ended up just barely catching herself on reflex alone. She ended up in a rather awkward position with her hands on either side of Nastu's face. She clenched her eyes together as she prepared herself for Natsu's questioning as to why she was basically on top of him but to her surprise, the questions never came. Only the sound of Nastu's light snoring filled the otherwise silent room.

Thank Mavis Natsu is a heavy slee- "WAAAAHHHHHHH" The baby cries echoed through the room.

Before Lucy had time to react Natsu's eyes fluttered opened.

"Uhh hi Luce, may I ask what are you doing?" Natsu questioned with a mixed look of confusion and amusement.

"NOTHING, I WAS JUST UHH CHECKING ON THE BABY!" She panicked before running off to the bedroom to the crying baby leaving an even more confused Natsu on the couch.

'Nice one Lucy, what kind of excuse was that? It didn't even make any sense, there is no way he is going to believe that' the celestial wizard thought to herself thought to herself mentality facepalming herself as she made her way to the baby. 'What am I even going to do about the baby, we don't have any diapers or food and I was definitely not going to breastfeed a child that wasn't even mine! Hopefully she will eat mashed up carrots or something and I can only hope that it's not a diaper change that she needs, at least not until we get some diapers.' Lucy thought to herself.

She carefully picked up the baby taking a quick whiff of the baby's diaper and to her relief, she was unable to smell anything.

"So what is it? Are you hungry?" The blonde cooed at the infant with a smile painting her face.

"Omae wo mou shindeiru" The baby said, putting together a string of random sounds in response which the celestial mage took as a yes as she proceeded to walk to the kitchen.

Lucy opened the fridge in search of anything to feed the baby in her arms and luckily she happened to have a couple of carrots that would be perfect for a meal for the small infant.

Lucy quickly grabbed a pot and began to fill it with water which was incredibly hard to do with one hand and began to boil it over the stove, and if as on cue Natsu showed up behind her almost as if he can sense when there is anything that resembles food in a 100-meter radius.

"Hey Lucy what are you making." Our favorite fire dragon slayer said curiously peering over her shoulder.

"I'm making mashed carrots for the baby, actually can you take her for a while that would make this a lot easier." Lucy said handing the baby to an unsuspecting fire mage catching him off guard.

Natsu clearly not use to holding something so small and fragile seems uneasy and uncharacteristically gentle with the infant in his arms before relaxing and taking another look at Lucy's... Cooking... Which seems to just be an orange blob.

"Well aren't you lucky?" Natsu said sarcastically turning the infant so she was facing him who seems to be just as happy as always.

Soon after the carrots have finished boiling and Lucy proceeded to scoop them out before blending them all together into, well something that resembles an orange blob even more if that was possible.

Lucy smiles clearly content with her creation as she puts it into a small bowl before bringing it to the kitchen table with Natsu and the baby following suit.

"Ok let's see what she thinks about this!" The celestial mage exclaimed bringing the spoon filled with carrots towards the baby who excitedly chomped on it before her excited demeanor changed to one of disgust before proceeding to spit it out all over the table which Lucy had just cleaned the day prior.

Lucy seemed rather shocked that the baby didn't enjoy the food she had worked so hard on, I would say that the baby even hated it as she even began crying.

Thinking that it was impossible for her food to be that bad she took a taste for herself, as she then proceeded to walk over to the garbage can and empty the contents of her mouth almost wanting to cry like the baby did if it wasn't for the fact that she was a 18-year-old girl.

"Hey Natsu let's just go to the guild, maybe they will have some baby food." She said with a weak voice clearly scarred by her own creation.

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu said excitedly running off to wake up happy so they could all leave to the guild together where he would surely enjoy a massive breakfast.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Natsu opened the guild doors taking in the familiar feeling with a wide smile on his face. This was his family. Ever since they took him in as a small child, he was lucky to have a place to go to where he belonged and was welcomed with open hands. At Fairy Tail, everyone was his friend and part of his family and he was more than happy to share that with the small infant that has now calmed down and is resting peacefully in Lucy's arms.

As Natsu and Lucy made their way to the bar in search of food for themselves and the baby they seemed to be getting more attention than usual. Which may of went over the head of a certain pinkette, but definitely didn't go unnoticed by Lucy who was felt rather uncomfortable with all the eyes directed at them.

As they finally pulled up seats to the bar Mira finally seemed to notice them. Or more specifically the baby in Lucy's arms.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND HOW DID I NOT REALIZE SOONER!" Mira said practically screaming in excitement thinking that her favorite couple has finally got together after all this time of waiting

"Good job Natsu! But I am a bit confused how I didn't notice that you were pregnant." Mira asked more to herself than anyone else.

"What no! It's not like that! We found this baby abandoned in a destroyed town on our last mission and we couldn't just leave it so at least for now, we're going to take care of her." Lucy explained with a red face.

"Oh so you two are just practicing for the future." Cana teased, joining in on the conversation from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Cana would you stop it! You know Natsu and I aren't like that." Lucy said embarrassed by the suggestions.

"For now anyway." Cana said under her breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear her.

"Actually we came here hoping that you could make something for her to eat since she didn't like... We didn't have any food for her." Lucy said.

"Of course I can for this cute little girl! I can whip up some mashed carrots right now-" "NO! I-I mean maybe not carrots I just don't... Trust them..." Lucy interrupted much louder than she meant to.

"Don't be silly Lucy, I'm sure she will love them." Mirajane dismissed Lucy's thought and proceded to begin the cooking process before Lucy could stop her.

Lucy let out a sigh as she sat down beside Natsu, preparing herself for the baby's reaction as Mira finished the carrots.

"Ok, here you go." Mira said giving Lucy the carrots.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said under her breath not wanting to put the infant in her arms through that traumatic experience again as she slowly brought the carrots to the babys mouth who probably woke up from all of the shouting.

As the spooned approached her lips she once again accepted it without much of a fight but this time didn't have the same reaction, she actually liked it.

"See I told you it would be fine." Mira smiled to a dejected Lucy who couldn't believe her cooking was that bad.

"Natsu is my cooking really that bad." Lucy whined to Natsu who would surely disagree with her and insist that her cooking is the best, seeing as how good of a friend he is-"Yes." Natsu said with brutal honestly causing lucy slump down in her seat even further.

"But don't worry, being bad at something is the first step to being kind of good at something." Natsu insisted trying to get Lucy to be happy but the damage has already been done.

"So what's her name anyway?" Mira questioned staring intently at the baby who seemed to of started eating the carrots with her hands while Lucy wasn't watching.

"Huh. I haven't really thought about that yet, it would make sense to give her a name while we take care of her." Lucy instantly shot up seemingly forgetting about what happened earlier.

"Maybe Ashley would be fitting, seeing as we did find her in a burned downtown and she was covered in ash. What do you think Natsu?" Lucy said thoughtfully. **(Thank you Guest for the suggestion. Also Castona for the name** **Akemi that I liked a lot but I couldn't ignore the pun. THE PUNNNNN!** **)**

"Ashley." Natsu said to himself as if testing it out. "I like it!" Natsu said happily.

"I don't know I'm kind of fond of the name Cana." Cana added once again taking a break from drinking.

"Ok it's settled. Her name from now on is Ashley!" Lucy exclaimed!

* * *

 **X**

* * *

But then all of the sudden Natsu exclaimed "Make sure you read the authors note down below they're important!" **(I'm sorry I had to XD... I won't do it again... probably...)**

* * *

 **Ok, so the important thing that I wanted to tell you is that I'm holding a poll on what writing style you prefer and would like to see more of in the future? I don't have a preference in how I write so I want my writing to appeal more towards my readers.**

 **This chapter was in third person while the one before this was in first person if you want to judge which one you liked more.**

 **If you want to vote all you have to do is click on my profile and at the top there will be a poll called "Do you prefer first person or third person writing?" After you click that you then have to select one of the choices and submit your answer then you're done. You do need to have an account though.**

 **Note I will still write with both styles just one more than the other.**

 **Thank you goodbye, and have a happy New Years.**


End file.
